


Anew

by OhNovi



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Loves Snow, Loki Redemption, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Thor gets a hug from Loki, Tony and Steve friendship redemption, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNovi/pseuds/OhNovi
Summary: When Thor is told about the oncoming Ragnarok, he makes the impossible decision to cut Loki's string of fate and tie it to itself. With Loki's memories, experiences and Aesir guise gone, Thor is left with the pure, vibrant and mischievous spirit of an unburdened Jotunn Loki, who has no memory of his troubled upbringing.  He is a handful. More than Thor expected, and with few options left Thor decides that Loki would be best cared for in the hands of those he trusts most. The Avengers.Post Civil War, AU RagnarokAuthors Note: Frostiron smut in the final (twelfth) chapter. Warnings will change to explicit accordingly.Expected Update : May 2018





	1. Cloaked In Gold

“Remind me again why I’m not still in bed?” Asked Tony trying to rub the look of a hangover from his face. Bruce sat down next to him and slid a cup of coffee his way. “You’re a god damn saint, Banner.”

“Yeah that’s what they tell me” he replied mildly, leaning into his mug and shivering.

Steve strode in wearing his reds, whites, and blues looking far more awake than the rest of them who were huddled around the table with hot cups, sweaters, and blankets to cut the chill. If Tony had to guess, Steve just went for a run in full kit, despite the fresh snow and cold ass temperature. The sun hadn’t even bothered to come out today and it was as dark as night out, but that suited Tony fine since his optical sensitivity was dialed up about a thousand times past normal.

“We’ve received word from Thor. He wants us together. He has some kind of favour to ask.” Steve poured himself a coffee and settled in.

Oh right, Thor.

Tony pulled the blanket around his head and shoulders in little tighter and yawned. “Have we taken bets yet?”

“I’ve got ten on pop tarts.” Sniffed Clint, chucking a wad of cash onto the table. He rubbed his red nose with a tissue. He’d come down with some kind of cold and Tony had made a point of sitting as far from him as possible. The money would have to be put in a decontamination chamber, pronto. “And this is for Wanda,” Another bundle. “She’s pretty sure he’s just lonely.”

“I think he’s here for Jane,” said Natasha. She gave Bruce a devious expression when she leaned down and pulled an equally obscene amount of green from her boot and laid it out.

Bruce seemed to waffle for a moment before half standing and pulling something from his back pocket. Another bundle rolled across the table, wrapped in elastics. “Loki.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him

“It’s always Loki,” he explained.

She just smiled.

“Wait what’s happening right now?”

“We’re spending our hard earned cash on a petty gamble Cap. Well, they’re spending, I’m winning, because Thor is definitely warning us about another weird ass alien invasion.” He tossed a plastic card across the table.

Clint quirked an eyebrow.

“What? Do I look like I have time to go to an ATM?”

A rumble of thunder rattled the windows and the group of them looked to the glass wall behind Bruce. Out in the snowy courtyard came a burst of pavonine light. Tony pulled his blanket down past his eyes and to block out the brightness.

“Who is that with him?” Bruce stood and took a step forwards.

Tony peeked out when the light retreated. Two figures stood lit only by the glow from within the mansion. Both were dressed in long cloaks with deep hoods pulled up over their heads and shadowing their faces. One figure was tall with wide shoulders, wearing grey, and the willowy second was in lemon yellow.

The second clutched the arm of the first, stretching up on tiptoe to speak into the other's ear. A breath of wind blew between them and the yellow hood slipped down over dark hair, but it was quickly hidden again at the quick fingers of the first. Hood in place again the one in yellow was gently scolded and they joined hands with the dark cloak leading. They approached the sliding door and Bruce met them, pulling it open.

Thor entered and pulled down his grey hood. He smiled faintly at Bruce and nodded to the table before toting his companion in ignoring the crowd. He looked over the cloaked stranger over with worry, reaching inside their hood to fix something that was stray.

The man in the yellow cloak laughed cheerfully. Yeah, it was definitely a man, the voice was deep and melodic. Tony leaned forwards see past Tasha’s head, but Thor stepped in the way, holding his companion behind him with a protective arm. He faced them now. He looked tired, and Tony told him so. The god just shook his head weakly.

“I have had a trying few months. Asgard is in a state of turmoil. With the death of Odin and the death of Frigga, I have been placed in control. However, this burden carries more weight to it than I had imagined.”

He stepped forward into the room, laying one hand on Bruce’s shoulder and gesturing for him to sit. Tony listened but looked back towards Thor’s companion. He stood by the door, face and features hidden from sight save for a long curl of black hair that had worked its way free.

“Many prophecies were held in secret and not made known to me until I was crowned King. It is one such prophecy that weighs on my heart and brings me here today. It is known as the undoing of all. The end of times. The great peril Ragnarok.”

“Goodbye, sweet money” mourned Clint quietly.

“It is only with no other options that I come to you today seeking assistance and understanding.”

“I’d like to know who you’ve got with you there.” Pried Natasha, but the tone of her voice was clear, she already had a guess

“I fear you may not understand unless I explain first, and that of which I speak is not for his ears. Is there a place where he can wait out of earshot?”

“Might I see the snow _now_ , Thor? I will not be far.” The cloaked man pressed hidden fingers against the door, seemingly mesmerized by the flakes of white that were falling in the courtyard. He was young, that was clear. He had that prim sense of discovery that Tony knew all too well from his youth. However, instead of being scolded, like he might have been, Thor nodded wearily.

“Stay covered for now, and do not stray.”

The cloaked man wrenched the door open and ran out, slamming it behind himself. The glass trembled. Thor’s ward raced into the weather with glee, sprawling to the ground in a great billowing cloud.

“You have your hands full.” Appraised Bruce.

Thor collapsed into a chair, rubbing his face with his hands and groaning. “I shall never want of children after knowing him like this. I am weary after just a week and cannot take his bright fresh spirit. It is now that I see my youth is far behind me.”

“Is he involved in what you came here for? This Ragnarok?” Asked Steve.

“Indeed,” sighed Thor “it is because of him that I come, but I must start at the beginning before I explain more of that matter.” He looked over the table and frowned “Where is Lady Wanda and Vision, I hoped to see everyone here for such news.”

“They’re taking a break from the world for a bit, fella. Vacation. Don’t worry, we’ll take notes for ‘em” Tony’s words didn’t soothe Thor though, who’s frown only deepened. Tony was getting the feeling he’d been wearing that look a lot lately.

“I understand. Without them then I shall explain the matter. After the death of Frigga and Odin, my parents, Loki claimed the throne over me. With the help of my comrades, I was able to overthrow his short rule and we saw fit to confine him for a time until a decision could be made. I met with The Norns and-”

“Whoa there, what are Narns?”

“The Norns.” Thor blinked at him “Have you not…? I see. The Norns are a collective of powerful deities who’s duty is to collect and entwine the fates of all within their net of destiny. They alone know the path of our lives and have some control over where it shall lead. When facing matters of delicacy it is not unheard of for a ruler to convene with The Norns and ask to see the paths he made choose. It is here that I spent some time asking of Asgard and it’s path. I also asked of a heavier burden on my heart and requested to see the path of my brother, of Loki.”

Tony subtly slid is Mastercard across the table to Bruce, who tucked it away without making eye contact.

“It is here that I was told of Ragnarok. I was warned that signs of the end had begun, and without action against it the realms of Yggdrasil would once again fall into the chaos of the end, and our cycle would start anew.”

“The end of the world.” Steve parroted.

“Indeed. But there was time enough to delay what seemed inevitable. The final triggers towards the end had not yet passed, and the one who was to follow these threads was Loki, and none other. If Loki were to be stopped then Ragnarok would be delayed, if not avoided.”

“But you had Loki in custody, shouldn’t that have been enough?” Clint reached for another tissue and blew into it.

“No. It was with him in Asgard that I asked and still the fate was clear to happen. One way or another he would escape. I begged the Norns for answers, on how to stop Loki, but was given only two options. The first was to end his life. I understand that you may feel partial to this, as he caused trouble for you in a way I cannot atone for in his place, but I could not accept this fate. With my hands or another’s I could not willingly end the life of my own brother, though I know he is broken beyond that.” He leaned back, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “It was the second option that I accepted. Though to avoid the first I may have chosen anything. It seems now that I may have made a mistake.”

“That’s Loki outside in the snow.” It wasn’t a question. Natasha had already drawn her gun and it lay cocked in her lap. She pressed a second into Tony’s hand under the table, but he didn’t take it.

“It is. The Norns cut his fated string and tied it unto itself in a place many years behind us. His spirit, his very soul has been cleansed of all wicked thoughts and experiences. His body remains the same, though he has been torn from the glamour that Odin lay upon him as a child. He wears the skin of his true lineage, the body of a Frost Giant, and he bears the personality of himself so many years ago.” Thor smiled tiredly “It is truly wonderful to see him free of burden. Free of memory and hate. He is a spirit so pure that even Mjolnir is lifted easily in his hands.”

Steve choked on his coffee “W-what?”

“Are you saying that Loki has been turned good?”

“Loki has never been,” Thor struggled to find the words “pure of intention. He causes mischief and trouble as easy as most breathe, but he was never truly bad in his heart. It was the influence of others that turned him so dark. I felt it before but now it is clear to me. I can not blame him for what was done. I can only hope to protect him from it happening again.”

Outside in the snow, the man in yellow shook off his hood and Tony whistled.

He was blue. Not cold skin blue, but bright as the sky on a clear day in Malibu, blue. His teeth though, they were white and bright and grinning. He had the kind of glee that made you think you might be missing half the joke because no one smiled that broadly without knowing something you didn’t

“Jesus Christ”

“Language” whispered Steve.


	2. Rose Coloured Eyes

Bruce took a steadying breath and Clint produced a flask and poured half into each of their mugs.

Thor looked wistfully out the window at Loki.

“It pains me to take him so far from his true home, but the people of Asgard are wounded and wary of my brother’s ways. Despite the work of the Norns he is now baring this skin which was kept secret for so many years. I fear if he returned as he is now he would be shunned entirely. The As and the Jotunn people never fared well with one another. Their history is long and tremulous, leaving both sides with a pride still bruised. Their hatred of his species would subject him to worse than he has already been freed of and my efforts in preventing Ragnarok would be for naught. He must be kept safe and allowed a peaceful life among those who would treat him with kindness, and those who would not allow him the burden of knowing his past faults.

“I admit that even with these considerations, this is not the largest thought occupying my mind. Our land is in turmoil with the loss of the Odin and his guidance. Allowing a Jotunn to live and take a chair within the royal palace would risk the people’s trust in me. With no one else able to rule, I truly fear what Asgard would become. While my love for Loki runs deep, I must give my attention to the people of Asgard.”

Bruce put down his drink. “I get a distinct impression that this is the part where you ask us to take him in.” He cradled his head in his hands and sighed out his tension. “You do remember that he destroyed the better part of Manhattan, right?”

“I understand that your relationships with Loki have been brief and trying,” Thor’s face broke into an expression so earnest and heartbroken that Natasha looked down at her gun instead of maintaining eye contact. “I do not bring him here lightly. Without my guidance, he has no other in all of Yggdrasil to look to. He is alone in this. New and naive and despised for things he has no recollection of, burdened with the skin of Asgard's most discriminated enemy. I simply wish for him to live the life he was robbed of. For the chance to start anew.”

Tony stood up, yawning loudly. “Friday get a room ready for our guest. In the… uh, how many rooms are left in the east wing?”

_“Two, boss.”_

“East wing then. Tag the other one as a guest room for Thor.”

_“On it.”_

Steve stood, wearing a face of complete disapproval. “Do you want to take this up with the team, Stark, or did you forget that we live here too?”

“After that little speech are you really going to tell me you’ll say no?” Tony stood too and slid the blanket off his shoulders. “Last time I disagreed about taking in a stray, I got a shield to the face and you rescued him anyway, so.” He shrugged “I just assumed this one had your name all over it, Cap.”

Steve’s face darkened. “This isn’t Bucky we’re talking about, Tony.”

“This is Thor’s Bucky.” Said Clint quietly.

They both turned to him.

“Come again there Legolas? Are you on my side for once?”

Clint chuckled and took a deep swig, wincing at the burn. “I’m not on anyone’s side. I just know what it’s like taking a risk for someone who’s made some questionable choices.” He and Natasha made a brief look towards one another. “I know what he did, more than any of you, but if what Thor says is true, then we’d be doing the wrong thing not to offer him asylum.”

After a moment Natasha sighed clicked on the safety to her pistol. “Bruce?”

Banner looked up and ran a hand through the mess of his hair. “If Loki doesn’t try anything I don’t see why it would be a problem.”

Tasha gave him a long appraising look before nodding once.

“Just you, Cap. You wanna look out there and tell me you see a murderer?”

Outside, Loki was stuffing snow into the pockets of his cloak.

Steve frowned. “What if this is some kind of trick?”

“Then he’s in the safest place he could be, surrounded by us and Friday's 24-hour security. We're in the middle of upstate no-where, there’s nobody he can hurt.”

Steve sighed and sat down. It was a reluctant surrender, but a surrender all the same.

Tony made sure to tuck this away under _things to gloat about being right about, subcategory; Rogers_  folder in his head. Assuming Loki turned out to not be a complete basket-case who was just pretending to be a different kind of basket-case. 

“Well, there you go Thor. One big happy family. I’m gonna go tell Bluebell the good news.”

“Wait, Tony.”

“Yeah Spangles?”

“Can you put his room a little further from… I just mean, Wanda and Vision-”

Fat chance that was about _Wanda and Vision!_ He just didn’t want Loki a few doors down from his own bed. “Friday, have you any suggestions?”

“There is an empty suit in the south wing. The room between yours and the library, sir.”

Alright, so he didn’t want crazy sleeping next to him either, but he couldn’t say that _now_. “Yeah alright fine. Give that one to Loki.” She chimed in response. Fucking Friday dealing out the instant karma.

Thor seemed to be melting into his chair with relief. “It pleases me beyond words to know Loki will be cared for by my comrades. I will never be able to express to you the great peace I feel in my heart.”

Tony started folding up his blanket and rounded the table, giving Thor a friendly slap on the shoulder. Ow. Then he meandered over to the large panes of glass. “Well if that’s everything, let's see what’s behind door number one.” He swept it open and freezing wind gushed in. It was fucking cold. “Did you really go for a run in this Rogers?”

“I go for a run every morning.”

“That is so wrong.” Tony stepped out onto the low porch shaking his head at the thought of it.

Loki looked up from where he was folded under a swath of yellow and white, half tucked in a little pile of winter.

“Hey, Elsa, enjoying the weather?”

Loki stood in surprise, snow scattering from his lap. He pulled his hood over his face frantically and hid his hands, obviously remembering now that Thor told him to stay covered but forgetting completely that the window in front of him worked both ways.

From the shadows of his cowl, bright rose-coloured eyes watched carefully.

Tony pulled the door closed.

Loki took a step backward.

Was he frightened? That was weird and new.

Loki was tall, (Tony had forgotten how tall) and even half-hidden under a bright gold sheet Tony knew that he was still built like a god. So when Tony slowly lifted his hands in a sign of peace and noticed that, yes, he did remember to put his cuffs on this morning, he was pleasantly reassured.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Thor. He had every reason to assume that the god believed he relayed the truth. But Thor had a tendency to be gullible, especially in things concerning his brother. Sure, in the last few months he had spoken with a little more eloquence and fought with a little more tact, but all in all, he was still a huge pop-tart loving softy, King of an alien planet or not.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, just wanted to introduce myself”

“My name is Loki.” He corrected, quiet but certain.

His voice had exactly the same lilt as Tony remembered, and a quiver of warning touched his spine.

Tony couldn’t fight a grimace “yeah, I know it is.” He took a slow step forwards against the urge of his instincts. When there was no sign of retreat he took another step, down from the covered porch and into the snow-laden grass. “My name is Anthony Stark, but most people call me Tony.”

Loki looked down reluctantly, playing with a hem of fabric.

Pushing his luck, Tony took a few more slow steps, trying to see more of Loki’s face from under his hood. His bright eyes left Tony’s and cast downward. Tony followed his gaze. Loki was looking at the footprints that Tony had created, then over to the footprints that he and Thor had made. Tony looked back at him.

Watching Loki think was like pulling up a diagnostics screen. Every thought and idea crossed over his cerulean brow with a twitch and a fleeting crease for Tony to read. Puzzlement that quirked his chin, and interest that softened his eyes. Subtle movements in his blue-blushed lips where he unconsciously mirrored his thoughts with silent speech. Even his long fingers twined into one another, folding and unfolding with concentration. Absolutely contrasted from the guarded mask Loki bore during his attack. Of course… everything about Loki seemed contrasted from that now. Right down to his clothing.

He was so focused that when Tony reached up and pushed the yellow hood to see more of Loki’s face, the alien didn’t flinch. He just blinked out of the reverie and regarded Tony with a shy smile.

“You weight eighty-five point seven percent less than I do, Anthony of Stark.” He whispered in surprise.

Tony raised his eyebrows “Nice to meet you too.”

A flush of embarrassment crossed his cheeks in an indigo splash. He seemed to remember himself and took a step backward, mumbling his words. “Please-ah-nice to meet-”

“It’s okay, no need-oh and now you’re bowing.”

Loki bent awkwardly. Pools of long black hair fell over his shoulders like ribbons and wow, his hair was a lot longer than it had been in New York. Hell, it was longer than Peppers.

He straightened and took Tony’s hands in both of his. The skin was cool and soft and- yup okay Loki kissed his hand.

Tony made an incoherent sound, looking towards the window where he knew the team was watching this play out. He knew his cheeks were red, and they’d accuse him of blushing but A, it was freezing cold out and he wasn’t wearing shoes, and B, _no he wasn’t._

Seeing Tony’s look of distress Loki apologized fervently. “I am not familiar with Midgardian introductions.”

“Yeah, most people just stick with a wave.” He explained, once his hands were freed.  
“Like this,”

Loki tentatively mirrored the action, shifting his hand back and forth uncertainly. The little ridges and curves of his skin shadowed each other in the dull light.

“Close enough. Probably want to keep the hand kissing to a minimum or someone will get the wrong idea.”

“The wrong idea,” Loki repeated slowly.

“Just take my word for it. You wanna tell me what you put in your pocket when I came outside?”

Loki’s eyes grew wide like Tony had just discovered his greatest secret, and then his mouth broke into a bright smile. So wide and encompassing that Tony thought it had to hurt.

“It is a surprise for Thor.”

“What kind of surprise?”

Loki worried his lip through a grin. “He told me that no two snowflakes on Midgard are the same.” His voice dipped low into a conspiratorial whisper. “But I’ve found a matching set in this very yard.”

“Have you now?” Asked Tony, knowing that identical snowflakes weren’t especially uncommon, but not having an especially huge desire to crush Loki’s spirit. “Let's see them then.”

After a moment of hesitation, Loki reached into an inner pocket and withdrew a clutched hand, opening it slowly between them. Tony took a step forward.

Loki stepped forwards too and took one of Tony’s hands gently in his own and coaxed the two tiny flakes of snow into it.

“They’re going to melt in my hand-”

“No,” Loki assured, leaning so close now that his cold breath brushed over Tony’s ear. A ribbon of chills skated down his spine. “I asked them not to.”

And they didn’t. The two flecks sat in the warmth of Tony’s palm with their perfect symmetry and fragile little frames. Each with six rounded edges and frilled angles in between. Twin stars of ice.

Behind him, Tony heard the door open and the heavy footsteps of Thor emerge. Suddenly buoyant Loki swept the snowflakes back into his own hand and bounded past Tony towards his companion. Damn. Tony had just been about to ask exactly how Loki was keeping them stable too. Maybe he could bring it up later.

Loki’s jubilant laughter flooded the courtyard and Tony turned to see Thor embracing him, teary-eyed. It was the first time he had ever seen them hug each other. Tony guessed that the snowflakes had been a nice gift after all. Though knowing Thor and how long he pined after Loki’s return to sanity, just about anything would have made the man smile.

Feeling a little out of place Tony turned and entered the living room through a second door, bypassing the tears.

Clint was folding up a stack of money and handing it over to Bruce, who accepted it graciously and tried to make it fit in his wallet with all the other winnings he’d stashed in there.

“I would say the end of the world almost qualifies as an invasion.”

Bruce just smiled, patting his pocket where Tony’s credit card was tucked safely.

“That was quite the introduction you received. Is he everything Thor says?” Natasha was looking out the window now, watching Loki closely.

“And more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heaven, thank you so much for a zillion comments and subs and kudos. I am genuinely floored.


	3. Not Guilty

Natasha took a step closer and spoke quietly, keeping her words just for Tony. “We need to be careful about this,” she warned “if Bruce slips,”

The fallout would be devastating. She didn’t have to say it. They’d already kept the scientist under SHIELD’s radar and away from the Accords ever since Sokovia, but one appearance from the big guy and his freedom was at risk. They’d tie him down faster than you could say Gamma Rays, with a contract or something far worse. It was a scenario no one on the team wanted. 

Bruce wasn’t a soldier, he hadn’t chosen this.

“You heard what Thor said, ragnarok? We can’t send Loki back.”

“So you’d risk Bruce’s life for some brainwashed villain that we can’t trust?”

“You’d risk the end of everything over one man?”

“The doctor is your friend.”

“And he doesn’t need a babysitter. He’s got a lid on jolly green, and Loki has no where else to go. This isn’t a one or the other deal. That isn’t what our team does. Not anymore.” Not if they all wanted to stay together. “The two of them are just as much of a risk as any one of us. You want to tell me you’re not worried about Wanda setting Bruce off? Or Vision? Or you? Take a good hard look in the mirror and tell me you haven’t done worse than Loki.”

“He murdered hundreds of innocent people,”

“If you’d like me to list out your transgressions I’d be more than happy to pull up the file.”

“Tony,”

“This will be fine.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. Instead it just made them both uncomfortable. He took it away. “I take full responsibility for him.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea. You aren’t exactly the responsible type.” That was Steve now, stepping in behind them both but looking away out the window. “Remember when I gave you that houseplant?”

“Uh…no?”

Steve smiled and nodded. Smug son of a bitch. “Loki needs guidance, someone to point him in the right direction, teach him how to fit in.”

“Two minutes ago you were completely against this.”

“I guess I didn’t really see it, but somehow I don’t know…Clint was right.” Steve rubbed hand through his hair. “I’d be wrong to give Bucky this chance and not Loki.” We all would be. He didn’t say it, but the silence made a clear implication. Why did it feel like Tony and him were always having the same damn conversation.

The uncomfortable silence had the three of them looking out the window and not at each other.

On the porch Thor was straightening out Loki’s cloak and brushing snow from his hair, long tangles of black speckled with white flakes. He looked just like a father trying to groom his young ward, but Loki’s attention kept being drawn back to the piles of powder that he had been rolling in. He was trying to step away when Thor was distracted, or talking, or sighing in exasperation. Both of them wore smiles though. Genuine, bright eyed things. And that was something Tony had never seen from the siblings before. Loki pulled away from Thor again and the blonde grabbed his wrist, pulling the smaller of the two in for another firm hug. His blue eyes were wet and wide, once again on the verge of tears. Though if it was from the joy of holding his brother or the relief of having somewhere to leave him, Tony couldn’t tell. Loki looked genuinely happy to be hugged too, for about ten seconds. Then once again he became distracted. He unbraided a strand of Thor’s hair, and plucked at his armour, pulling away one of the silver scales of mail. Tony swore he tucked that away in his pocket when Thor finally released him.

Free again, the Jotunn jumped down from the porch and gathered up more snow, pushing and sculpting it into a small round nest which he nestled himself into. He looked pleased with himself, though his nose was a bit more blue than it had been, and his shoulders trembled. 

“I think we should probably get Loki inside before he catches a cold.”

“Is that even possible?” Asked Natasha

“Thor caught a cold once? At least that’s what his girlfriend told SHIELD.” Bruce took a step over to look out the window too. “They delivered some samples to my laboratory so that I could test them for any kind of virus mutations. Even though he’s a different species, I don’t see why it would be out of the question for Loki. We should probably assume he can for now.”

“If he gets hypothermia and dies we’ll have a lot more to worry about than an aliens invading New York.” Said Tony cheerfully.

“That’s another thing,” chimed in Clint. So much for a private conversation, they were all in it now. “We’re responsible for him. If anything happens to Loki, if SHIELD or the media or the council get word of him here with us, this could all fall apart.”

“We are definitely violating several pages of the accords by harboring him.” Natasha had made a point of all but memorizing the treaty before they’d signed.

“So we keep him on the compound, SHIELD has no reason to come here without warning us first.” Tony tucked his hands in his pockets. They were a bit wet. He withdrew his fingers, confused.

“Is he going to want to stay here? Thor didn’t exactly specify how long Loki would be with us but I can’t imagine we’ll keep him occupied forever.”

“Maybe if it’s snowy.”

“He does really seem to like the snow.”

“We need to sit down with Thor and get more details. How long he’s staying, when Thor is visiting and what we do if Loki ends up being discovered.”

“Do not fret my friends, I have every intention of imposing upon you and staying the night.” Thor strolled in through the door with Loki in tow, shivering and a little wet, but looking rather pleased with himself. His pockets bulged with snow. Tony furrowed his brow, touching his own pockets. “I admit that it will be nice to get away from Asgard for a few hours, perhaps I may even sleep. Something that I have been trying to do for some time now. Something always comes up and I don’t seem to get to it.”

“Come with me, son. We’ll get you dried off and in some new clothes.” Steve stepped forwards and offered Loki his hand. The Jotunn stared at it, unsure what to do. His eyes flicked up past Steve and met Tony’s gaze.

Tony felt his lips quirk up and he mocked shaking his own hand, showing him how it was done in an exaggerated way.

Looking back at Steve Loki pressed his hand firmly into the one offered and shook vigorously. Probably too vigorously, but Steve didn’t seem to notice. In fact, he looked sheepish, leading Loki out and towards his own rooms with a smile that said way too much about how he was forcing himself to be accepting. 

Thor sat down at the table, pulling something out of his pocket and laying it on the table.

It was the snowflakes.

Tony leaned against a chair and looked at them from afar, hoping that Friday was taking some on-the-sly readings for him without being asked. 

Who was he kidding, of course she was.

Thor pushed them around absently as he spoke, careful not to damage the little things. “I intend to take my leave of you this evening, if you do not contest it. I fear that I have already neglected my duties these last few days while visiting the Norns and caring for my brother. It will be a heavier burden if I arrive later than nightfall.”

“How long exactly are you planning to hide Loki with us?” Natasha leaned in, resting her palms on the table “I’m concerned that there’s only so much time before SHIELD starts digging around and finds out that we’ve got Bruce, if they find Loki with us too we would be in a lot of danger.”

“I understand, and I recognize the sacrifice you are making by taking my brother in. However, I do not intend to bring Loki back to Asgard.” Natasha’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “It is too dangerous for him. It is with you that I hope he may live out a good portion of time until you have succumbed to your mortality. At which point I would bring him to somewhere else, though at the moment I know not where.”

“So just the rest of our lives,” Said Bruce, sitting down and picking up his coffee again. He took a deep drink. Very deep. The mug was empty when he put it down again. “We’re adopting Thor’s adopted brother.”

“I am glad to see you are taking this seriously, it pleases me.” Thor was so earnest, not seeing the disbelief in Bruce’s eyes. Natasha rested a hand on his shoulder, brushing her thumb along the fabric. It was clear that she was trying to calm him, heading off any distress in advance.

“Is there anything we should know about? Quirks, habits, leftover evil triggering phrases?” Clint was teasing but after Bucky it wasn’t a ridiculous question.

“He does like to take things. Nothing of value, just trinkets that catch his eye. Rings, pins-”

“Pieces of armour?”

“Armour?”

Tony pointed to Thor’s upper arm where three small pieces were missing. Thor laughed heartily and patted the spot with affection.

“Yes precisely. It is something he did before as well, he is rather like a magpie in a way.” An old fond memory seemed to catch him adrift for a moment. Natasha cleared her throat and he smiled sadly. “He does not sleep well. I am told that it is residual energy from the Norns and nothing to worry about, but he does toss and turn, sometimes speaking of his past. Nothing he remembers in the morning.”

“That sounds ominous,” Bruce dragged over Clints coffee and took a sip of it, frowned and added sugar, then drank again.

“Perfectly normal for what he has been through. I assure you that unless Loki is pushed down the same path he tread before, it is impossible for him to revert to his old ways, they are a part of him that has been stripped away.”

From the hallway reappeared Steve and Loki, now dressed in a long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were strangely well fitting. Now that Tony looked at it, the pair of them were nearly the same height, and while Loki had a leaner and more slender build Steve’s clothes fit him fine. Cap always wore his shirts too tight anyways. You could always see his nipples. So weird.

Once the two entered the room it was clear that they were wrapped up in some kind of conversation, Steve coaxing Loki to step forwards and tell Thor something, but the Jotunn lingered, cheeks flushed and embarrassed, hands tied up around one another, hiding something.

“Just like we practiced, go tell him.” Loki shook his head and Steve put a hand on his shoulder, pushing gently. “I’ll be right here.”

Loki bit his lip and took a step, looking down at his own feet and holding his hand out to Thor. 

In it were three metal scales.

Steve was trying to get him to fess up to stealing, and to his credit Loki almost looked guilty about it too. Not that Thor helped, because his booming laughter was hardly a reprimand, and it was quickly followed by the objects being pressed backward in rejection. 

“Please brother, if they please you so much than I insist you keep them. It will be something to remember me by when I am gone.”

“I do wish you would stay here with me.”

And if that phrase didn’t break Thor’s face in half with how wide he grinned. Tony could already see it, Thor sitting in bed with his diary, writing all about the best day ever when Loki finally said that he wanted to hang out with his huge clumsy brother. It was cute, and nauseating obviously, but from way over here and not directed at him? Cute.


	4. Hungry

“You will not wish of me so keenly once you are settled in. Though you do not know them, our friends are fierce warriors and generous to those they protect. You will find happiness here if you look for it. Besides the food is quite a bit better than our usual fare on Asgard, though the portions are very small.”

“The food?” Loki brightened at the sound of this, tucking away the scales of Thor’s armour he’d been allowed to keep.

“Have you eaten yet? I can whip up some breakfast for you both-“ Steve started.

“I would also love some breakfast. Pancakes please, with little banana bits in them.” Clint was at the table again, leaning back with his feet propped up. I think we have whipped cream too, oh and strawberries.”

“Straw-berries?” Said Loki tentatively. He rolled the word over in his mouth like he’d never heard it before.

 “I might have eaten all of those.” Admitted Bruce while Natasha said,

 “I finished the strawberries-“ They both paused, shared a warning look at one another and Bruce sighed, covering his reddening face with one hand. “Come to think of it,” Said Natasha quickly standing up “there are probably more in the office fridge, I’ll go take a look.” And, on a mission to avoid eye contact, the red-headed spy strode out the door, face determinedly on her shoes.

 Tony chuckled and gave Bruce a swat on the shoulder before walking in to the kitchen and swinging open the refrigerator door. He pulled out a bowl and grinned. Picking out a large red strawberry, flecked with tiny seeds. Tony began gesturing with it in extravagant swirling motions.

 “I noticed these kept going missing,” He said matter-of-factly “and I thought to myself, gosh someone must really be enjoying these-“

 “Tony,” Groaned Bruce.

 Tony grinned with all his teeth. “And then I thought, it can’t just be _one person_ eating all of them, there are far too many-“

 “Please don’t do this.”

 “And then I remembered something I saw last week-“

 “I’ll bring you coffee every morning for the rest of my life.”

 Tony paused mid-sentence to consider this offer, came to a decision, swiftly turned away from Banner and towards Loki instead. “I had been eating them in my sleep! Sleepwalking all over the place looking for these things. And that’s the end of the mystery.” He held out the strawberry to Loki’s mouth “Would you like to try one, snowflake?”

 Unsure of what to do, maybe confused by the exchange between the two scientists, Loki hesitated for a moment, scarlet eyes searched brown for some kind of instruction, and then he slowly leaned down to Tony’s hand and bit into half of the fruit. Loki chewed and an unguarded, absolutely pleased expression melted over on his face. He swept a stray bead of juice off his lip with a thumb, licking it with wonder. “It is sweet.”

 Tony popped the rest of that same strawberry into his own mouth, winking.

 Steve strode over and pulled the bowl out of Tony’s hands, flashing a stern warning look at him that said _no flirting._ “Tony-“

 “Would you like me to feed you one too, Cap?”

 But instead of taking the bait Steve only gave a terse “Wash your hands Tony. You get to help.”

 While cooking wasn’t Tony’s favourite thing he wasn’t especially terrible at it, and some minutes later saw him flipping a small tower of pancakes with Captain America at his side ladling in the batter with military precision.

 Behind the two of them rest of the team -including Natasha who had returned empty-handed- resumed asking Thor about Loki’s stay, and Tony could see Steve listening, only half paying attention to the task of making breakfast. Thor was seated and Loki leaned against the back of his chair, distracted entirely by the wide window, instead of the conversation at hand, two fingers drumming absently on Thor’s back. Seeing him in human clothing made the contrast of his vivid blue skin all the more intense. His presence even more dramatic than green leather and gold horns. Something about the kitchen light played over the faint raised markings on his neck-

 “Tony pay attention!”

 He startled to see Steve pointing at the pan. A pancake with too dark edges and a hint of wispy smoke threatening to worsen. He hastily lifted it off with a spatula and shovelled it onto the pile with the rest.

 “How do you focus enough to get your actual work done if you can’t even manage breakfast?”

 “I get distracted when my brain’s turned off,” Tony replied honestly. “But even then I’m functioning at a higher capacity than most people. Maybe that’s why I’m constantly questioning authority.” He grabbed the plate and stepped around Steve, brandishing it at the team for coos and awes. Someone had set the table, it was almost like they were a real team or something.

 Bruce stood as Tony sat down and refilled his mug with a meaningful look. Tony pulled a few strawberries out of the bowl and ate one while grinning at him.

 Clint took the coffee from Bruce and filled the cup that had been stolen from him. The others sat too and started to serve up of what was laid out on the table. For his part Tony skipped on pancakes, he was pretty sure all his alcohol bleached stomach could hold down would be a meagre plate.

 Across from him, bright eyes devoured the bounty, filling a plate entirely with strawberries and pancakes and a pool of shiny butter and syrup.

 The delight there caught Tony’s attention and a smile quirked his lips.

 Loki lifted his fork slowly, inspecting the texture of the pancakes, the colour of the syrup and the slightly too browned bottom. After seeming to accept that it either did or didn’t look like something he’d eaten before, he slid the bite into his mouth and chewed.

 There was something about Loki’s face that was so different from how it had been in New York City during the attacks. His dark lashes fluttered close, and his lips turned in a delighted smile. It was like the sweetness of the food brought him such a keen burst of pleasure that he was able to block out the entire rowdy table, wrapped in his own world of bliss for an unstoppable moment. When those eyes fluttered back open, they were locked on his plate, seeking out more.

 His face was open, Tony thought. There were no lines of worry on his forehead or strain in his smile or caution in his eyes. He was relaxed in a way that didn’t seem like the same person from the stoic invader so many moons ago. His posture, though, was still straight and proper, though maybe that was more a product of being an alien prince than being an alien invader.

 A strawberry passed through blue lips, followed by a finger swept through syrup.

 Tony swallowed and looked down at his plate with a strawberry of it’s own, and then _anywhere_ else. Bruce had gotten up and was filling the sink with water, Clint was across the room on his phone. Tony pushed out his chair and cleared his throat. “I’ll be in the library if anyone wants to not bother me.”

 Plate to counter, tablet to hand, coffee to lips, feet to anywhere but here.

 

\- -

 

Tony threw down his tablet the moment he passed through the door, crossed the room and collapsed into an extremely squishy, slightly too short for his legs, couch.

 “Friday close the blinds, dim the lights and engage hangover protocol. I don’t want any notices until my meeting this afternoon with Pep.” He dragged the blanket draped over the back over himself instead and sighed, sinking deeper into the leather. He could hear the automated window covers whining shut, and the room became a pleasant level of dimness that didn’t break into darkness. He felt the pounding in his chest subside somewhat.

 He did, in his defence, try not to think about anything. Between light sensitivity and a vague overwhelming nausea, he wanted nothing more than to drop off into a dreamless coma. He was most especially avoiding thoughts of breakfast and strawberries and matching eyes but, probably due to overcompensation more than anything, his mind just provided images of the very things he was hoping to shut out.

 Too cold lips brushing the back of his hand.

 He shifted slightly so the throw pillow was under his head.

 Nimble fingers tying knots into blonde hair.

 He scratched an itch on his cheek.

 The sound of bare feet crossing the floor with a dancers grace.

 A light brush on his arm and Tony opened a bleary eye. He wasn’t surprised to see Loki there looking pleased but a little shy. To Tony, his own dreams were obnoxious but completely predictable.

 “Come to join me, have you?” A vision of syrup covered skin idly meandered though his thoughts.

 “I thought I might view your library if that’s amenable?”

 “Of course you’re into books,” he murmured blearily “I bet you’re quick as a whip too.” Tony closed his eyes and pulled the blanket closer, letting the warmth pull him deeper into sleep. “The blue one on the desk is about Nuclear Physics if you wanna impress me, snowflake.” The body seemed to shift away and Tony was pulled under into nothingness again.

 Tony slept surprisingly well for a mid-morning lounge on the couch, though as Friday was telling him quietly, it was now more like mid-afternoon. He pushed the blanket away from his face, and turned into the leather, stretching and yawning into it at the same time. “Whats -ahh- the weather like Fri?”

  _“Ten degrees and snowing. Severe snowfall warnings are in place for the next twelve hours with an expected two feet of precipitation.”_

 “S’alotta snow” he stifled a second yawn and sat up, rubbing his neck.

 “Did you sleep well, Anthony Stark?”

 Tony stiffened, looked at Loki, looked at the ceiling and back to Loki. “Uh-how are you in here? Friday?”

  _“I was issued not to provide any notices while you slept. As this room is adjacent to Mr Odinsons own quarters he has clearance to enter, would you like this to be amended boss?”_

 “No, no just surprised me is all.” His mind seemed to start clicking things together at a crawling pace. “Did you come in earlier and I told you about the blue book?”

 Loki nodded, twisting his fingers together in his lap and hiding a growing blush on his face. Beside him, where he’d made himself comfortable with a blanket and pillow, were two tall towers of books pushed in front of a side table. One was presumably of completed books and the other of noted interest but unread. At the bottom right was a familiar thick blue with writing scribed over the spine.

  _Huh, how about that._

 “Didn’t say anything compromising in my sleep did I?”

 A whisper of laughter split Loki’s lips, but he shook his head.

 “Well small victories. Have you found anything that interests you?”

 Loki seemed to think this over for a moment, scanning the pile himself. “The piece you recommended was informative, though there are many concepts that are not fully explained or perhaps do not translate well and so I relied on other source material and presumption to fully grasp the meaning.” He gestured to a third pile that Tony hadn’t seen.

 “Have you pulled out all of my college textbooks?” Tony was impressed despite himself, getting up and looking at Loki’s collection more closely. “Geez, how long have I been asleep for?”

  _“Eight hours and twenty-seven minutes Boss, a personal record for this year.”_ That would have been more impressive if he hadn’t also broken his personal record for alcohol consumption the night before.

 Still…

 Loki leaned back, drawing up his legs to his chest. His hair was tangled again, draped over his shoulders in dark waves, and a lock of it was twisted outward away from the rest. He looked absolutely blissful, surrounded by paper and in comfortable clothing, but his eyes weren’t bleary with sleep or overwork. Instead they were shining and hungry. “Thor mentioned you may have a digital archive to access information with more speed than paper tomes, is this true?”

 Tomes…? Oh! “You mean you’ve been here for half a day and haven’t seen the internet yet? You’re never going to want to touch these again after you get your paws on it. Everything you’re looking through here is twice as easy to access, can be searched through with a few clicks and, while questionably reliable, generally holds up if you stay on the right side of trouble. A bunch of libraries around the world are even uploading their collections, so you should be able to find anything that interests you. If that interests you?”

 “ _Yes,”_ Loki breathed. He looked positively thrilled at the idea of entire libraries at his disposal. He looked like nothing would satisfy him more than to drink in an entire collection of knowledge. Though with the speed of his reading so far Tony expected he might clean out one or two archives in a few weeks.

 “There are also photos, forums where you can talk to authors and scientists and pretty much anyone else around the world. Movies, music. Most of human history has been uploaded so you won’t find much missing.” Tony reached over to the side table where his tablet lay discarded and dark. “Friday, full wipe on this device, set up an account for Loki. Civilian access, level three. Add an additional learning database to suggest things he might be interested in. Allow him communication channels to you and the team, though you probably won’t need that since you’ll always be here at home.”

 “At home.” Loki agreed.

 “Make sure that he’s hooked up to our personal music and video library too.”

 “There are musicians on Midgard?”

 “Mmhm, you can just let Friday know what kind of thing you’re looking for and she can help you out. Sometimes I get a song stuck in my head, she can figure it out if you just hum a couple of notes most of the time.”

 “And what is a veedeo?”

 “A video? I’ll show you, here,” Tony nudged aside a pile of books and sat down beside the prince. He handed Loki his tablet and the screen refreshed, shining bright with an image of gold filigree outlining Loki’s name. “This is yours to keep, but I can walk you through the basics. It’s one of my personal models and it has a few more bells and whistles than your typical Stark tech. So here, if you go to collections,” 

 Tony guided Loki through the internal avenger's systems, bypassing all vital information and diving right into their collective movies.

 He pulled up a video and lowered the volume, flicking the display upwards to project the image in the air above them both. Loki reached out and brushed his fingertips over the light, watching the shadows play over the ceiling.

 “It is beautiful.”

 “You can find almost anything available. The genres are posted here on the left, and the people who recommend each movie on the right. After a while you start to understand who likes what. Bruce typically watches documentaries and reels on humanitarian efforts overseas, very sweet but kind of boring. Nat and Clint both like action movies, but they’ve got a few surprising picks too. Wanda prefers foreign films, they probably aren’t foreign to her though, she isn’t from this part of Earth. Steve is trying to catch up on a lot, so anything from the fifties is usually him.”

 “And yourself, Anthony?”

 “I usually just watch whatever they’re watching and inevitably get distracted by a project. I’m not really a sit-down and watch a movie kind of guy.”

 “You work a lot.”

 “You could say that.”

 “But you do not sleep a lot.”

 “You could also say that.”

 “We have a phrase for this on Asgard.”

 Tony leaned back, shifting his shoulders to get comfortable with a blanket. “Oh yeah, and what’s that?”

 “Gjöf hendur hræddur huga.”

 Tony nodded sagely. “That seems very wise.”

 Loki’s smile faltered somewhat.

  _“Boss, your meeting with Pepper Potts is in fifteen minutes, should I let her know you will be late?”_

 “Oh fuck, yeah I need to not be late for that one actually.” Tony hauled himself back up and picked his way through the book maze. He looked over his shoulder at Loki, still sitting and looking at him with some semblance of concern. “Natasha and Steve are probably up already, so if you want some company they’re the ones to find. Food is in the kitchen, but if you want something delivered- actually it’s probably not great weather for delivery. Ask the team if you’re hungry, and failing that ask Friday. I won’t be back for a few hours, so make sure you leave this room at some point. Save some books for tomorrow.”

 Loki’s apprehension broke into a quiet laugh which quirked corners of Tony’s mouth.

 “Goodbye Loki.”

 The door closed.

 “Goodbye Anthony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering the rough translation.  
> "Gjöf hendur hræddur huga" would mean "Gifted hands reveal a frightened mind."
> 
>  
> 
> Thaaank you for your continued support/kudos/comments and love!


	5. Light Sleeper

When Tony found his way out of meetings and back into the main living quarters of the mansion it was dark and empty but for Steve watching the end credits of some old movie. When he closed the door behind him a little too loudly they met each other’s eyes and Cap pressed a finger against his lips, then pointed to his lap. Confused, Tony rounded the couch slowly to see Loki wrapped in blankets spread across most of it, including Steve’s legs. His mouth parted, eyes closed and one hand tucked under his face.

Something strange twisted in his stomach. Now while he didn’t _trust_ Steve, Tony knew he would never do anything to Loki. Somehow though, seeing them laying together like that made him feel _uncomfortable_. He kept his voice hushed but casual and leaned on the arm of a leather chair. “He’s made himself right at home.”

 Steve stretched gently, trying to avoid jostling Loki. “Fell asleep just after the intermission,”

 “Old movies not really his thing either huh? Don’t worry we’ll find someone to watch this old junk with you, Cap.”

 “I don’t think he hated it, he’s just had a long day.” Tony nodded in agreement and the two of them stayed in silence for a while. Names scrolled over the screen, lighting the room in white and black.

 “Where is everyone?”

 “Clint hit the hay early, and I think Bruce has Nat up in his lab but they did say something about dinner before they left.”

 “We’re not gonna be able to order in, the snow’s piled up pretty high out there. Even Pep’s spending the night.”

 Steve sighed and gave Tony a concerned frown. “If you need someone to talk to-”

 Ah hell. Pepper was a conversation that Tony had been avoiding whenever Steve was around. He berated himself for slipping up now. He’d been getting that same damn look from Rogers for the last few weeks whenever they were alone, ever since Pep returned the ring.

 “Yeah yeah,” Tony got up, making for an escape before they could get anywhere close to a heart to heart.

 “Tony, I’m serious. You don’t have to be alone in this, isn’t that why you left Stark tower and moved in?”

 “It’s my building, I have the right to live here more than anyone.”

 “I’m not saying you don’t, but if you need support-”

 “What are you playing at, Cap? You and me, this isn’t a thing. We aren’t _friends_ who hold hands when shit gets hard. We’re on the same team, but that is the end of it. Just because you’re back and Barnes is ferreted off to wherever you decided to keep him, doesn’t mean it’s sweet smiles and sunshine for us. I don’t _trust_ you-”

 “Tony-”

 “You tried to kill me.”

 “You were going to kill Bu-” In Steve’s lap, Loki stretched and blinked awake, startling Steve.

 “Mmm, what happened to the video?”

 “You fell asleep, Blue. How about we switch out your pillow from a Capsicle to something filled with feathers?”

 Loki drew up, pushed his hair back and rubbed his dark eyes blearily. “Feathers in a pillow? I have not felt such a thing before.”

 “There are feathers in your blanket too, trust me you’ll never want to get outta bed.”

 Tony offered Loki a hand and helped him to his feet, steadying him when Loki swayed. He was so trusting, leaning straight into Tony without his prompt. His shirt was quickly tangled up in dark blue fingers. Tony took a step back and walked the tired Jotunn away from the couch.

 “Do you want me to bring you something for supper?”

 Fuck. Clearly, Steve was still trying to continue their conversation. He prayed Loki wasn’t hungry if only to get away a little faster. As if reading his mind Loki shook his head, blinking owlishly and slow. He might have still been half asleep. Steve stood now, lingering behind them like he wasn’t sure if he should stay or go. Tony looked over his shoulder and gave him a helpful glare of encouragement.

 “Sorry, I’ll just… goodnight.” Steve straightened the hem of his shirt and looked down, before turning and leaving past the darkened kitchen. Tony watched him go and waited for the door to fully close before looking back to Loki.

 Dark half-lidded gems looked up at him from his shoulder, where Loki’s head was now resting, too heavy to hold up on his own. “You look sad,” he whispered.

 “No, just tired. It’ll be an early night for both of us, how about that?”

 Loki just nodded, closing his eyes.

 It wasn’t too hard to guide the god down the hallway and into his bedroom. Despite his height, Loki was leaned into Tony completely, wrapped around his side and nestled into his neck. “Usually it’s someone dragging me to bed, not the other way around,” Tony noted, pushing open the door and leading both of them through. The room was warm and dark and had that pleasant smell of washed laundry and new building. Along the far wall sat a large low bed paired with a side table and a dark lamp. Tony led Loki to it, pulling aside the covers and sitting Loki gently on the edge. Loki’s fingers held fast to the front of his shirt.

 “I have my own room to sleep in, this one is yours.”

 "Stay with me,” came a whispered reply, face in shadow, breath cold against Tony’s cheek. A tingle crept along his shoulders, giving him a chill.

 He put his hands over Loki’s and gently disentangled himself, drawing back. “If you wake up and you don’t know where to go, just ask Friday alright? Or come and knock on my door, I’m just over there.” He gestured to the left.

 Loki reached out to him but Tony put a hand on his shoulder, easing the prince down and into the soft feather pillows, pulling the duvet over and up to his neck. Loki sighed happily, pressing his cheek into the cool fabric.

 “I knew you’d like it better than Cap’s lap. Now if you need something, do you remember what to do?”

 “Friday,” he whispered, “knock on door.” From the quietness of his voice, Tony was pretty sure that Loki had already dozed off, barely keeping a thread of consciousness between them.

 “Goodnight Snowflake.”

 

\- - -

 

It was late but Tony had yet to retire to his rooms. He almost slept after he’d removed Loki from Cap, but his lingering aggravation led him instead downstairs and into his workshop. He’d easily submerged himself in small projects. Upgrading a few of Barton’s arrows, designing a schematic for a gun concealing jacket, and upgrading the exhaust pipe on Steve’s Street 750 which he was now currently engrossed in. Something about working on the bike when he knew specifically that Steve didn’t want it changed gave him the sweetest satisfaction.

 The vintage moto was elevated just enough for him to wiggle under comfortably and he had a flashlight in his mouth, mumbling incoherently at Dummy when he needed a new tool. Friday _had_ been translating his request for a smaller torque wrench - no the blue one. The other blue, the blue that isn’t red - when she interrupted suddenly.

 " _Boss, I am noticing a significant increase in Loki’s heart-rate.”_

 Tony paused and dropped the flashlight on his chest. “Wanna be more specific there, Friday? He gets excited by _snow_.”

 “ _Elevated respiratory activity but decreased consciousness. I suspect some kind of distress, but cannot confirm.”_

 Tony rolled out from under the bike, eyeing Friday’s mainframe suspiciously. “Are you making excuses to get me to sleep, because I from where I’m sitting I still have two more hours 'till midnight and half a pot of coffee.”

“ _Displaying vitals._ ”

 Tony made a face but pulled up a holographic screen in front of him all the same. With a few gestures, he was flicking through the evenings passive monitor on Loki’s heart rate and frowned. That…didn’t look right. “Fri, pull up vitals from Sunday's attack.”

 “ _Displaying vitals from T. Stark from the 29th of November. Similar patterns detected. Further analysis supports the possibility that Loki is experiencing a night terror.”_

 “Is he saying anything?”

 “ _Your room is the only sleeping area currently equipped with audio and video recording equipment.”_

 “Right,”

 “ _The sensors in the hallway adjoining your rooms are picking up some audio, but it is distorted.”_

  _“_ And?”

 “ _He appears to be screaming, boss.”_

 A thrill of fear ran through him and he shot up.

 Loki didn’t have night terrors. He _couldn’t_ , Thor had said a few bad dreams at _most_. His mind was too clean to be reliving any kind of trauma. Shiny new Loki with a paint job and a built-in laugh track.

 The thought that he might be in any kind of distress seemed to kick in Tony’s avenger's training without a second thought. It wasn’t because he’d grown fond of the prince over the last fifteen hours, and certainly not because of that feeling he’d gotten when Loki was laying on Steve’s lap. No, this was purely autopilot, plain and simple. He sprinted to the elevator, bypassed it and took the stairs up one floor. “Any changes Fri?” he panted out, throwing open the door and taking a hard left. She chimed a dismissal.

 He passed the sitting room and kitchen, the guest bathroom, his bedroom and to Loki’s door. He didn’t knock. It banged against the wall when he burst in.

 Loki’s voice was silenced by it, red eyes wide and fearful, his entire body pressed up against the wall, tangled in the sheets that he’d torn from the bed and dragged with him to the dark corner he cowered in.

 “Loki, it’s me. It’s Anthony. Can you hear me?” He took a step forwards. Friday flicked up two screens of vitals in the corner of the room, illuminating it in a dull blue glow. Heart rate spiking, blood pressure matching.

 Loki choked out a broken sob and collapsed, trembling in a mass.

 He didn’t have time to think. All he could see was himself, paralyzed with fear and the lingering threats of nightmares. He strode forwards and dropped to his knees in front of his once-enemy and captured Loki in his arms, drawing him into a firm embrace.

 Loki whimpered but Tony only held him closer, pushing away the tangles of torn blankets that ensnared him, tangling himself up in the wild messy locks of Loki’s hair, smoothing it down and stroking his head.

 "Quiet now, it’s all over. You’re safe. Nothing is going to hurt you. I have you Loki.”

 The room was hot. Tony’s skin prickled and moistened with the heat. His hands clammed against Loki’s skin. Maybe it was the run.

“Friday, temperature?”

 “ _Ninety-five degrees, boss”_

"What? Turn the heat down, way down. This room shouldn’t breach sixty unless I say so, got it? Damn, I wonder if you have a fever.” Tony pulled back slightly and was rewarded with a vice-like grip on his arms. He twisted despite this and pressed the back of his hand to Loki’s cheek. They were flush and barely cold against his own skin. He had no idea what that meant. “Are you warm, Loki? Do you want to go outside and look at the snow?”

A shuddering hiccup and a nod against him, fingers urging Tony closer again. He conceded and pressed Loki’s head against his chest.

 Tony wasn’t sure if he’d be able to lift him, but if they could do something similar to how he got Loki into bed earlier that evening, they had a chance. He pulled Loki even closer and shifted his weight, putting one foot firmly under himself. “Okay, up we go. Just a little walk outta this room.” He rose slowly, taking most of the Jotunn’s weight. Loki’s fingers dug into him so sharply that he knew there would be marks, but he bore it, standing them both up slowly. Loki trembled, quivering in his arms. Another gasping sob moistened Tony’s shoulder. He wrapped one arm under his and used the second to gently unwind the worst of the torn sheets from between them. And that’s when Loki finally whispered.

“ _All I can hear is their screaming._ ”

Tony froze, hand poised to pull a thread from Loki’s hair.

“Every time I fall asleep it comes again and again. People I do not know crying out at me, screaming for me to stop. I don’t know what I’ve done. How can I stop what I do not know? How can I stop?” He asked in a desperate croak. “They just keep screaming and I do not know…” His voice split and another sob shook him, crippling his voice into a crackle.

 “Has this happened before, Loki?”

 A shuddering nod. His face a wash of guilt and horror and tears.

“Does Thor know what happens in these dreams you’re having?”

Loki flinched, looking at Tony with desperation. “No! I fear what he may do if he knows. Please do not tell him, I do not wish to burden him. I have already been so much trouble.”

“Quiet now, Blue, I’m not telling anybody. Let's just walk down the hall and go see the snow, okay? Can you walk with me?”

Loki nodded into his shoulder, hiccuping. Together they walked to the door and into the hall, shuffling while Tony stroked Loki’s hair, speaking softly to keep his mind off the dreams.

“Did you like the movie you watched with Steve?” A quaking sob. “I’ve seen that one a few times now, I like how it goes. At the beginning she, uh Tracy I think her name was? Well, she decides to leave her husband.” Loki clung to him so hard that Tony had to take shallow breaths, but he kept talking just to keep himself from panicking right along with the prince. “After a little while, she decides to marry this really charismatic guy George. Just before the wedding-“ They passed through the living room and Tony was grateful to see it dark and empty. Just beyond the couches the dining room and kitchen were half lit by a light left on above the oven. The snow was still falling outside and most of the footprints made by Loki and Thor were covered up, shallow indents the only evidence of the morning’s event. Tony shifted to hold Loki with one arm and reached out to slide open the door. It chimed quietly as the locks were opened by Friday and cold air flooded in around them. Loki tensed and turned his head towards the open door, blinking open his wet eyes and taking a quick gasp of the freezing wind. Tony hesitated. “Would you like to go out?”

“Yes.” Loki’s voice was a hoarse whisper but filled with some semblance of certainty, and that was enough.

They both moved into the dark and the bite of winter sent tingles straight into Tony’s bones. His jeans and t-shirt were no protection from the weather, and Loki was no better off, but they pressed on. He guided Loki down the steps and into the courtyard where they stood calf-deep in snow.

Loki’s breaths were shaky but stronger. Each one laboured, but deeper. His grip did not lessen from Tony’s shoulders though, and his face was once again pressed into the crook of his neck, which was slick with tears.

Tony didn't know how long they stood there, his arms holding his once enemy so close, fending off the nightmares of a past he couldn't begin to know the details of.

But he understood. He’d been Loki before. But when he screamed for mercy and begged into the darkness for some kind of salvation, he was granted _nothing._

The wind blew a little stronger and Tony held Loki close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love fandom friends, add me on Discord at OhNovi (5064).


End file.
